Non-Player Factions
Non-player factions can be joined at any point during the game, as long as the player meets the qualifications. Being members of these factions provides access to extra privileges and quests that players might not otherwise do. Also, each of these factions give players an opportunity to gain access to some additional characters that might be willing to join their team. These non-player factions are joined at the "faction" level. What that means is, it's the faction that must meet the requirements to join. As soon as the requirements are met, the entire faction is a member of the non-player faction. Saurian Warmongers History The Saurian Warmongers have made a huge business out of starting wars and then supplying equipment to both sides. They are masters of deception and guile. In almost every case, the people involved in the war have no idea it was the Saurians that put them up to it. The Saurian kingdom is very small, but it's also very rich. They have chosen to expand across the globe through a network of guilds rather than through military dominance. Their lands are protected by some of the best trained and best equipped military units on Orth. This military strength has allowed them to strike fear into the heart of any Baron, Lord or King who might seek to remove their guild from their City. These Saurian troops are often sent into the Elven Wastelands to harass the locals. In the few instances when the Elves fought back, they were slaughtered to a man. Key Characters Key Locations The Warmongers kingdom is located south of the Orgassa Sea along the eastern side of the Morenen River system. Senissi is their capital city. Membership They have guilds in most every major city on the globe, although gaining access to some of them is only for the "highly regarded" members. Membership in the guild requires 25 points of favour. Players can improve their ranking in this guild by proving their worth (spending more favour). Members of the highest ranking gain access to the best equipment and quests the faction has to offer. Freedom Fighters History The Freedom Fighters are in direct contrast and competition with the Saurian Warmongers. They lack the size and power of the Saurians, but their connections with both the Dwarven and Elven factions provide them with some of the finest weapons and armor available on Orth. They will stop at nothing when it comes to taking down the Saurians. The Freedom Fighters own no land per se. Rather, they rely on their relationship with various kingdoms across Orth that are sympathetic to their cause. Key Characters Key Locations * Kintara Doom * Barratt K'dan * Sandsamire * Dragonguard Castle * Crystallite Castle * Forestwatch Castle * Mitril * Goldenoak * Goldstone Keep * Port Jevline * Sea Haven Aurora's Guard Vampire Hunters ... History Aurora, the daughter of a Lord, witnessed the death and dismemberment of her entire family during a vampire raid on their city. From that day, she vowed to seek out the destruction of all vampires but mostly she seeks to kill Malichai, the vampire that led the attack on her city and personally slaughtered her parents. Over the years, Aurora trained in art of vampire slaying from any master willing to teach her. In her quest for knowledge, she found many others whose families met with similar fates. Together they moved from city to city seeking out the nefarious vampires, destroying them where they slept. Any player that is of like mind can join up with Aurora's Guard in order to gain the benefits of her connections, knowledge and training. All that is needed to join her is the title "Vampire Hunter". Key Characters Key Locations Scarlet Tide Vampire faction History Since the beginning of time, vampires and lycanthropes have been the worst of enemies. The bite of a werewolf is poisonous to vampires, and one of the very few things on this earth capable of killing them. The vampire's most recent attempt to harm the lycanthropes has been to prey upon the supply ships that the lycanthrope city of Sea Haven sends to the lycanthropes in the North. The vampire pirates have begun attacking ships that attempt to leave the praetorian straits; they attack every ship but their own as they have no way of knowing which ship belongs to the werewolves. In response to these attacks, the werewolves have begun contacting raids and attacks of their own, attacking the vampires at every opportunity and stealing supplies from other ships. The vampires refuse to back down. Located at Caradaran harbor. Key Characters Key Locations Scarlet Tide - Kingdom of the Scarlet Tide. * Caradaran Harbor: Capital of the Auctioneers and base of operations of the vampire pirates. Mortem Lupus Lycanthrope faction ... History The majority of the lycanthrope faction has lived in the cold, northern reaches of the world for hundreds of years. They have a city called Sea Haven located on an island in the middle of the Gealinora Sea that has much easier access to supplies. The city transports a large amount of supplies to their northern brethren via the sea. Lately their ships have not been reaching their intended destination. Upon investigating the mysterious disappearance of the supplies, the lycanthropes discover that their much hated enemies, the vampires, have been preying upon their ships. The vampire pirates are making it extremely difficult to get desperately needed supplies to the north, so the lycanthropes have decided to fight fire with fire. In order to obtain and deliver the supplies, the werewolves have begun pirating themselves; they prey upon the ships of others in order to steal supplies to replace those lost to the vampires, while also attacking the vampire ships to avenge their fallen brethren. Chaos and bloodshed reign. Key Characters Key Locations Mortem Lupus - Kingdom of Mortem Lupus * Sea Haven: Werewolf city on an island in the Gealinora Sea. Silver Axe Werewolf hunters ... History Key Characters Key Locations Magelords Wizard's faction History Key Characters Key Locations Shining Sun Paladin / Sun God faction Cannot be a member of Helja or Spiderfolk factions. Nor can the faction be a member of the vampire, werewolf or underworld factions. History Key Characters Key Locations The Auctioneers Merchant faction that deals in slaves and silvered weapons. Caradarn Harbor is the Auctioneer's capital. History Key Characters Key Locations The Auctioneers - Kingdom of the Auctioneers. * Caradaran Harbor: the capital city of the Auctioneers * Port Jevelin: the city the wish to take over after they've wiped out the Fair Trader's Union * Sea Haven: the city they wish to take over after they've wiped out the Were-Pirates of the Gealinora Sea Fair Trader's Union Merchants with morals. Port Jevline is the fair traders capital. History Key Characters Key Locations Fair Trader's Union - Kingdom of the Fair Trader's Union. * Port Jevline: their capital City * East Bank: a city they regularly trade with * Ravenlord: a city they regularly trade with * Ashenburg: a city they regularly trade with * Sea Haven: a city of were-pirates that have come to the aid of the union in response to recent pirate activity The Boreal Mariners A quasi-military group that patrols the waterways from Angel's Bay through to the Gealinora Sea. Since their leadership was taken over by Lord Byrron, self appointed King of the Northern Seas, the authority has turned into something little more than a group of pirates and thugs, exacting tolls on everyone who uses these waterways. They do this under the guise of maritime laws, which seems to go unnoticed by anybody who might be willing to stop them. History Initially the Gealinora port authority was set up as a cooperative among the major cities that resided on the shores of the Gealinora Sea. They all providing funding to the authority in return for naval protection and assurances that illegal goods were not being shipped into the area. For many years the Port Authority did it's job and they did it well. Under the leadership of Captain Ortaag, a seasoned battle commander and naval warrior, the northern sea was kept safe and commerce was strong. During a freak storm at sea, the Captain's vessel "the Sea Nymph" was lost along with the Captain, his first mate Coord and Lady Aardwiin, the betrothed of Kaal, the leader of a predominant Werebear tribe of the Whitepeak Mountains. The marriage of Lady Aardwiin to Kaal would have been the first known union of an Elven high-born to a Were-tribe leader. Key Characters * Lord Byrron: leader of the Gealinora Port Authority. Key Locations The Boreal Mariners - Kingdom of the Gealinora Port Authority. * Mersey Docks: Located on a small island in the heart of Angel's Bay, the Mersey Docks serves as the Authority's primary base of business. * Pirates Cove: Rumored to be the head quarters of the Gealinora Port Authority, although this has yet to be proven. * Busan Docks: Located on an island where the Banatan Ocean flows north beyond the Dragonpass Mountains, the Busan Docks serve as an inspection point for ships heading either north or south. * Sagil: Located on a small island chain just south of the Keystone Islands